


Secret Wants

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 532Parings: Cas x readerA/N: First Cas x Reader Fic let me know what you think! I hope y’all like it. Happy now Anna? You’re lucky I love you ~ Mom(Inside joke





	Secret Wants

“(Y/N)?” Cas calls looking for you.  
“Library Castiel.” You call back  
He walks in “May I borrow your laptop?”  
“Sure Cas it’s in my room. What do you need it for?”  
“I wish to watch the Netflix.”  
You chuckle “It’s on my bed I should already be logged into my Netflix.”  
“Thank you.” He’s gone in a flutter of wings.  
You made the mistake of not realizing you never closed out your writing document of wants.   
**  
Cas scooped up your laptop and opened it, the first thing on the screen is something called Serect wants. Curious as to what this is Cas reads the document.  
What I want in a relationship:  
1\. A gentleman opens doors, holds my bags etc…  
2\. Someone kind and caring, makes me smile  
3\. Someone who will kiss me in the middle of a sentence randomly.  
4\. Must be a cuddler. Someone who cuddles after sex, during a movie, going to bed etc…  
5\. Plays with my hair as we lay together   
6\. Random massages   
7\. Kisses me for no reason  
8\. Handholding   
9\. Takes me on dates doesn’t have to be fancy just something like stargazing in the back of a pick-up   
10\. Loves me unconditionally and is faithful  
The list went on but Cas had stopped reading. His brow furrowed in thought as he sets the laptop down and goes to find Dean.  
“Dean?”  
“Ya Cas?” Dean looks up at his friend “Something wrong buddy?”  
“Do you think (Y/N) likes me?”  
Dean bites his lip “I know she has a crush on you.”  
He barley gets those words out before Cas is gone, arriving next to you in the library.   
You jump “Damnit Cas! How many….” Your sentence is cut short as he kisses you full of passion, enough to leave you breathless when he pulls away.  
“Cas what was that? Not that I minded.”  
“I apologize (Y/N), I have learned a few interesting facts recently and I wanted to do that.”  
“What did you learn Cas?”  
“I learned of your crush on me.”  
You blush at his words “I…”  
He shushes you “I like you too. And would like you to go on a date with me”   
You smile softly “Of Course I will Cas.”  
In a blink of an eye, you’re outside under the stars lying together on a blanket.   
“Is this alright?”  
“This is perfect Cas. How did you know I like this?”  
“I read your document.”  
“oh…” you blush furiously. Embarrassed by the fact that he read it.   
“You don’t have to…”  
“I would like to do, to be that man you imagine (Y/N/N). If you’d have me (Y/N) I’d like to be your boyfriend. I want to love you forever, because I already do.”  
Shocked at his admission, you blink back tears. Your tiny crush on him that started years ago, had turned into love at some point. Hearing him say it first though made you want to cry.  
“Yes Cas, I’d like that too because I love you too.”  
Leaning into him you kiss, and this kiss is full of love. You know he will be that man on that stupid list, he’d be that man and more.


End file.
